fullmetal heart
by Ira's sorrow
Summary: sign post productions has set out to make the pefect FMA live action movie and it looks like the have found the perfect actor to play ed the one problem is that this actor is a girl
1. Chapter 1

Aloisia hurried down the busy german streets avoiding as many eyes as she could. It was not everyday you see a platinum blond with asian features and gold eyes and she often got stared at, even in germany where blonds were not so rare. pulling her red hoodie farther over her head to protect from the light rain she slipped into the westside clinic where she was interviewing for a job babysitting on of the employees kids. inside the clinic it was warm and well light. two old ladies sat gossiping together in one corner and a mother sat next to her child who was messing around with a rubiks cube. Aloisia pulled her hoddie of and hung it on the coat rack by the door. the she tottered up to the main desk ignoring the stares she got from the old ladies as she passed. no one seemed to be at the desk so she waited peering around at her surroundings. it was exactly what a medical place was expected to look like. calm white walls, neat carpeting and an air of perfect organization. " may i help you miss?" Aloisia turned and saw that there was now a woman behind the large wooden desk and she was looking at Aloisia as though she was stupid. "um, yes" Aloisia said "i'm here to see dr. Jana" "do you have an appointment?" the desk lady answered "sort of" "name?" "Aloisia Koyami" the woman in behind the desk paused to type something onto her computer then answered condescendingly "you're late, you better go in now" Aloisia blinked, she had thought she was a little early if any thing "which way" she asked and the desk woman pointed to a hall at the other end of the room. Aloisia turned and headed shakly for it careful not to bind her artificial turned into the hall and saw that the was a door to her right marked dr. Jana. she knocked and waited for a moment then knocked again louder. no one answered her so she cracked the door and peered in but no one was there. "Are you Aloisia?" someone said from behind her "yes" she said automatically turning around to see that it was a short old woman with graying hair tied in an almost comical bun who had spoken. "you don't have a right arm" the woman said eying her "or a left leg, bad quality fake limb you're using too" Aloisia stiffened waiting for what she knew was coming next "you wouldn't be of much good babysitting a five year old they're very wild you know" the old woman cautioned and Aloisia huffed, everyone was the same "If your dr. Jana i'd still like to have an interview" Aloisia said dejectedly "I am dr. Jana" the old woman said "and if you really want to you can still try babysitting my grandchild" Aloisia looked up, surprised and dr. Jana gasped "oh my goodness" "what?" Aloisia said, worried that she had just lost her chance to be employed "I think I might have another Job you could do" Dr. Jana said "what sort of job?" "an acting one" "umm.. what? I'm a horrible actor" "nevermind i'll explain in a minute come in here" Dr. Jana said motioning to the still open door of her office. Aloisia followed the woman into the tiny blue carpeted room and sat down cautiously in the chair apisit the desk. she watched as Dr. Jana plopped down behind the desk and brushed aside a few papers "Do you want your limbs back?" Dr. Jana questioned leaning forward "of course!" "if you were to take this acting job you would be able to get much better fake limbs there almost like real limbs, we call them automail" "sounds good... I guess. what is this acting Job exactly?" "A couple of years ago a manga called fullmetal alchemist was published-" "manga?" "comic book" "it became insanely popular and if anyone were to do a good movie of it using real people they would also be successful. thats why sign post productions, which i work for want to do a movie based on it as their debut, but the have a very low budget and because most of their budget has to be spent on the special effects and the set they need actors who look exactly like the characters and who are willing to go though what the characters go through. you look exactly like the main character and the main has no left leg or right arm either so if you were to take this job you would be able to get automail limbs just as edward elric does" "I'll take it" "are you sure? if you take it now you can't back out and i haven't even told you what the plot is yet" "i'll still take it, i don't want to be limbless for ever you know" "ok no backing out now" Dr. Jana said standing up again "I have to get back to work now show up here tomorrow at seven in the morning and I'll take you to sign post productions" "ok any other things I should know" Aloisia said standing up as while "you've probably guessed this already but the edward elric is a boy" Dr. Jana said chuckling as she walked out of the room and down the hallway. "ugh" Aloisia said heading in the opposite direction toward the door "I wish I'd thought of that but a least i can get my arm and leg back now" she muttered pulling her hoddie back on and walking back out into the rain which had begun to come down in sheets. it would take hours for her to walk back to the apartment where she lived with seven other orphaned teenagers who had now where to go and all shared the rent by then she knew she was going to be soaked. Aloisia groaned, her life sucked

A/N; sorry for all the dialogue and well, the general stupidity. before you challenge be about her strange name let me say one thing. Aloisia is the feminine form of the German form of Louis I'm too lazy to correct most off the mistakes in here but it is amazng that i even wrote somthing as writers block is here to stay argh i think i broke my brain some how, any way please reivew and tell me wither you think Aloisia is a mary sue or not (other things too) no don't leave REIVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2

the rain didn't stop in the morning and Aloisia stared through the dirty glass at it. she had only just dried off from her walk home last night and didn't want to repeat that misery. sighing she step carefully over the sleeping bodies for her roommates and headed for the door. she looked back at the warm safety of the two room apartment one last time before she shut the door. it was four forty five on a sunday morning and the streets of berlin were almost empty because of it. Grateful for being left alone to walish in the freezing rain. it had been two days since Aloisia's school let out but the temperatures were still winter like. Shivering Aloisia plodded down the street. leting her shoes be soaked through by the shallow puddles.

Aloisia had worn her thickest jacket, a red double lined hoodie. but she was still soaked to the skin when she arrived at the clinic. she wobbled up to the steps where was waiting for her, shivering all the way "goodness, you're soaked" said as she inspected Aloisia "if you get this wet you'll rust your fake leg and bad quality though it is that would make it even worse" Aloisia nodded mutely, her leg was probably already rusted from the many walks she had taken in the rain. "Come on I can loan you a raincoat if you want we still have to walk all the way to the airport." Dr. Jana said motioning to the door of the clinic where a neat blue sign announced politely that said clinic was closed."no thanks I'm already saturated, I don't think I have to worry about getting any wetter" Aloisia said "Are you sure? it's a long walk" which way are we going" "to the west, that way" Dr. Jana said, pointing. the old woman set off in the direction she had pointed and Aloisia followed her.

they walked in silence for a few minutes and Aloisia began to settle into the comfort of it. she pulled her soaked jacket away from her skin. and waited as her body heat dried her shirt. Of course the rain soon plastered the jacket to her back again. the clouds rumbled overhead as though laughing at her attempt to dry off. She ignored them, only crazy people think the sky is mocking them. "why didn't you get one of you parents to drive you here?" Dr. Jana said suddenly "i don't have parents" Aloisia replied "you must have a legal guardian, you could have asked them" "I don't have legal guardian, I live with a bunch of 14 year olds" "Are you sure? everyone has to have legal guardian" "I have an 19 year old sister who used to qualify but she ran off a year ago and no one seems to have noticed" Aloisia said, yawning. Dr. Jana didn't say anything and Aloisia decided that she had gone back to ignoring her and walked took the chance to look around. they were near the edge of the city and it was starting to clear up. As the rain began to lighten they came to a large parking lot. Dr. Jana lead her to the large doors and they walked inside. Aloisia had never been inside an airport in her life and had never expected to be she look eagerly around. there were fast food stalls, coffee shops and other stores tucked into nooks father down the hall. everything was white and clean and directly in front of them was a desk and then a metal door frame and a couple of other machines that Aloisia didn't recognize. Dr. Jana walked up to the desk and Aloisia let her do the talking while she stood silently behind her. Finally they moved onto the machines. "this is security it usually takes a while but since neither of us has a suitcase maybe we can cut it short" Dr. Jana said almost distractedly. "please take off your shoes and place them on the conveyer belt a white dressed woman said gesturing to one of the machines. Aloisia bent down awkwardly and untied her black sneakers, slipped them off and put them on the conveyer belt next to Dr. Jana's smaller and more sensible pair. Dr. Jana walked through the metal door frame and when Aloisia did not follow she motioned her forward. Aloisia stepped into the metal frame hesitantly and was greeted by a shrill jumped back in surprise, since when do door frames shriek? "ugh" Dr. Jana said slapping her forehead "I forgot. Show her your left leg, Aloisia" Aloisia reluctantly lifted her sweat pants up to mid thigh, showing the red swelling and trickles of blood where her fake limb connected to the flesh and blood part of her leg. the white dressed woman's hand flew up to her mouth and she waved them on mutely flicking a switch on the side of the frame which most have turned it off because when Aloisia walked through it, it did not make a sound. Their shoes emerged from the other end of the machine and they slid them back on quickly before walking down the hall. "good thing we got a attendant with a weak stomach, we are a little late for our flight and security usually takes much longer than that" Dr. Jana told her as they raced to a desk where Dr. Jana picked up a few things. Then the headed along a few more hallways and up some stairs. they emerged in the what Aloisia assumed was the interior of a plane. Dr. Jana directed her to a seat and Aloisia sat down while Dr. Jana explained what they were doing to her "i managed to find a flight where we won't have to change planes to get to the place where this is being filmed, but that also means there was no way we could sit together, this is going to be a nine hour flight so i hope you have some idea how to entertain yourself" "I'll be fine" Aloisia told her, pissed that she was being treated like a kid. Dr. Jana nodded wearily and walked down the aisle to look for her seat.

A/N: I hope the security isn't too weird it has been years since i have flown anyway, please, please PLEASE review!


	3. Chapter 3

Aloisia opened her eyes in time to see sunlight breaking through the clouds,they must have flown across time zones because it was morning had no clue how much longer the flight would take she had fallen asleep after about an hour of staring out the window she was lucky to had gotten a window sit, at least she definitely didn't envy the man sitting next to her who had begun to look progressively bored as the ride went on. within moments of Aloisia's waking up the plane began to land she shut her eyes tight and sat back in her seat, hoping that the plane wasn't about to crash. In a few minutes the plane was resting calmly on the runway and Aloisia opened her eyes again. she got up and followed the crowd out of the plane. It wasn't till she was back in the airport that she saw Dr. Jana who was waiting for her by the doors. "I arranged for one of the other actors to pick us up" Dr. Jana told her as the walked into the parking lot. "ah-ha" the woman said pointing to a blue car "that's her car" Dr. Jana headed over to the car and Aloisia followed. They climbed into the back seat of the car and Aloisia lean forward to look at the people in the front sea. the woman driving was a curvy, black haired specimen Aloisia turned to look at the person riding shotgun and froze. The girl she was looking at had light brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders and gold flecked brown eyes "Sis!" Aloisia cried,making the woman who was driving jump "I thought you told her.." the black haired woman muttered to Dr. Jana. "Ah! Hi Ina-chan, I'm sorry-" The brown haired woman said turning around to face her sister "Are you OK? were you kidnapped?" Aloisia asked "I wasn't kidnapped I sort of ran off-" "what! without telling me" "I'm sorry I didn't think- of course you didn't" "It's not my fault mom-" "I know! don't talk about it, ok?" " fine. I didn't mean to leave you behind. I just met this great guy and fell in love for the first time, and then he asked me if I wanted to go to acting school because he was going to them same place I had a scholarship for, I didn't think I just went with him then I realized what I'd done and got an acting Job because I couldn't face you again" The brown haired woman finished, looking straight into into Aloisia's eyes as though begging her to understand. "you mean you didn't care that your half sister was homeless and unable to find a job" Aloisia said flatly "Homeless?! I left you in a shelter where you would be taken care off and I-" "Did you even think about why we were aloud to stay in that shelter? It was because You helped them Do odd jobs and cook, I could have done that too but there is no way in hell that they would ever believe that a girl with one arm and a messed up fake leg could ever do stuff like that! no one believes I can do anything!" Aloisia screamed the Anger becoming obvious in her voice. She would have continued to yell at her sister If dr. Jana hadn't grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of her sisters face " Your sister does and Sign post productions does" the old woman told her sternly "the reason you have gotten this job is because your sister told us about your similarity to Edward Elric and your acting skills-" "I have none" Aloisia said flatly "then why do you have straight As in drama and why have you played a lead role every time your school has a play?" the black haired woman objected "It's true that your acting Skills are not as stellar as your sisters but how do have them and it should not be hard for you to play a character who is so similar to you" "I don't even know your name, how do you know all this stuff about you?" Aloisia asked, It is freaky to have someone you've never seen before tell you about your life. "My name is Juliet Careito, and Ebba has told signpost productions a lot about you" the black haired woman said "now if you are going to stay calm I'm going to start driving we don't have all day to sit in the parking lot and argue" she began to start up the car as she spoke clearly not expecting a reply. "your sister was particularly useful in helping find you the only reason I knew which city you were in and what could be used to lure you was because Ebba told me. then all that was left was to put up a babysitting add and what till someone who matched your description to show up then check positively identify her with Ebba" Dr. Jana said. Aloisia nodded then turned to her sister "I'm sorry I yelled at you sis, thanks for getting me a job" "Does this mean you forgive me?" Ebba asked smiling at her repentant sister "I'm not sure, It's not really your fault but I can't get mad at mom either" Aloisia said smiling back, It had been a year since she had last seen her sister and she was happy to see her safe and well. " Thats how I feel when I think about my 'problems' " "why? You have every reason to hate mom" "I know you can't remember her but she was the kindest mother you could Imagine, I couldn't hate her If I tried and sometimes I do"

A/N: I think it's getting better do you? I can't read minds but I can read reviews so leave one


	4. Chapter 4

The Rest of the car ride was not quite, but neither Ebba nor Aloisia said anything. most of the talk was Juliet gossiping about the other actors, most of it was didn't have enough context to understand. Juliet didn't seem like a bad person and it seemed like she was mostly talking to keep there from being an awkward silence. eventually they arrived at the hotel where the actors were staying. It was a cheap motel and Dr. Jana told her that it had only been picked because it was the cheapest thing that was also close to the place the parts of the movie they planned to do first were going to be shot.

"their shooting the automail surgery first then the rehab, after that they will shoot the Izumi flashbacks, CGing your arm and leg to make them look normal." Dr. Jana said as they walked in. Aloisia glanced around. It was clean enough but plain and cheap looking there wasn't even a second floor. " We'll start tomorrow but it will probably take away for us to get it right, you'll scream and that Rita girl is probably sick at the sight of blood... ugh she won't be much help" Aloisia didn't like the implications of what Dr. Jana was saying, screaming? blood? It sounds like they're going to torture me she thought. They walked down a long hall of numbered rooms that smelled like cleaning detergent. " this is your room, you can do whatever for the rest of the day" Dr. Jana said as they stopped in front of a room with the number 313 stenciled on its fake wood door "my advice is to check out your room then get to know the actors especially Rita because you'll be acting with her tomorrow. Rita's room is 334 and she'll probably be in there if not try Yuki's room. It's 304" Dr. Jana said

"I'll do that" Aloisia replied

"Here's your key, don't lose it now" the old doctor cautioned, handing Aloisia a key with a tag on it labeled 313

" I won't" Aloisia said taking the key. Dr. Jana smiled and set off down the hall. Aloisia looked after her for a second then fitted the key into the lock in the door knob of her room and turned it. It took her a few tries to open the door because she had never used a key before but she eventually got the hang of it. she pushed open the door and stepped into the room. I had a beat up blue carpet and stained white walls the only window looked out onto the parking lot. there was only two rooms, a bathroom that looked clean enough and even had a tiny shower and the main room which had a night stand with a lamp on it and a large bed thats was comfortable when Aloisia sat down on it and had a warm looking quilt. All in all Aloisia loved it even though It wasn't aesthetically pleasing, it was very functional and seemed comfortable. she stepped out of the room locked it up and took a minute to breath, she had checked out her room now It was time to try not to make the people she would be working with hate her.

"I'll try 334 first" Aloisia murmured to herself as she tucked her key into one of her jacket's pockets and set off down the hall. It didn't take long for her to find 334 as the doors were in order, with odd numbers on the left and even numbers on the right. she knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer, she knocked louder and was about to walk away to find 304 when she heard giggles and voices from behind the door.

"ohh! what If its Akira" someone said from inside the room

"no it's totally Yun coming back to flirt with you again" another person said, obviously fighting down a laughing fit.

"ekk! no I'm hiding under the bed. cover for me" the first voice replied, giggling

"no way! you're opening the door"

"urrgh" Aloisia heard the sound of stomping and the door was flung open to reveal a blonde haired asian girl wearing a loose blue tank top and bright orange jeans. "Yun, go-" the girl started to say then stopped, and turned back into the room "Rita, It's Edward Elric" she yelled.

"Can't trick me twice"

"no really" the blonde haired girl yelled then turned towards Aloisia "come here" you she said grabbing her wrist and towing her into the room.

"I'm the actor for Edward Elric, yeah" Aloisia said, looking around. the room was almost identical to her own but much messier, there were clothes strewn all over the floor and the bed was unmade. A girl in a pink polka dotted tank top with her long blonde hair pulled into a loose braid was sitting on top of the pile of blankets

"your female" the pink clad girl said, eyes widening in surprise "ugh they hired a girl to play Ed, those bitches. I do not want to kiss a girl! ugh, why?"

"Give her a chance" the girl who had opened the door replied

"fine Yuki, I'll give her a chance. but I'm not Kissing her."

"I'm Yuki, but you'll know me as Lan Fan once we start acting. This is Rita and she plays Winry which is why she is so upset" The girl who had opened the door said "Don't think off her as Ed think off her as.. hey what is your name" Yuki said to the other girl who was still sulking

" Aloisia" Aloisia said

"fine, I'll think of her as Aloisia" Rita said, bouncing off of the bed to inspect Aloisia. "Why are you wearing that?" she said grabbing the cuff of Aloisia's coat and inspecting it "I can't find a color in it thats not ugly" Rita said letting the cuff drop. Aloisia looked down self consciously, it was true that her jacket was a very unappealing color.

"I didn't bring anything else" she said quietly

"They leave clothes in your closet" Yuki said

"Ohh, I know! lets dress her up" Rita said, cheering up

" great Idea, come on Ali"

" My names not.." Aloisia tried to object but she was cut off by Yuki

"It is now" Yuki said grabbing her arm and pulling her back out the door, Rita followed and stopped to close and the door. "what room number are you" Yuki asked Dragging Aloisia down the hall

"I'm in 313" Aloisia said, she was glad that The Yuki and Rita didn't hate her but Getting dragged everywhere was hurting her leg. Yuki nodded than twisted around to look for Rita

"hurry up" she called

"I'm coming" Rita yelled back stuffing her key in her back pocket as she ran. they stopped in front off Aloisia's door and Aloisia pulled out her key and unlocked the door Rita pushed it open and they rushed inside.

"ugh, lots of red cloths" Yuki said as she, finally let go of Yuki and flung open the closet "red doesn't look good on girls" Yuki muttered as she pulled out a long red coat

"so true" Rita replied sitting down on the bed. "Ali come over here" she said to Aloisia who was still standing in the middle of the room. Aloisia plopped down on the bed next to Rita and they both watched Yuki sort through the closet

" grr" Yuki muttered throwing out a bunch of black clothing "these are all cloths for acting" she complained

"isn't that what we're here for?" Aloisia asked confused as to why there would be anything else

"yeah, but they leave normal cloths in our closets too incase we need to go into town or decide to take a walk" Rita told her

"Ah-ha" Yuki cried pulling out a short black dress with a high collar and white trim and waving it around "My brother would love this"

"that looks like something for a female Ed cosplay" Rita said, laughing

"thats the point" Yuki said walking to the center of the room dramatically " we shall create the perfect female Ed"

"ok then" Rita said, Jumping up "For this we will need sexy underwear!" It took Rita about 30 seconds to find pair of black lacey paintiess and a matching bra.

"You ever puts these cloths in here is a pervert, look at the placement of those flamel crosses" Yuki said pointing to the White symbols on the front of the painties and in the middle of both cups, of the Bra

"Thats why their perfect" Rita said tossing them to Aloisia "go put those on"

"no way" Aloisia objected

"I'll put them on for you if you don't go change right now" Yuki said

"ekk" Aloisia said and ran Into the bathroom holding the underwear. This is the first time I've had fun with some friends in a while Aloisia thought as she shed her clothes. After pulling on the panties and bra she stood up and glanced into the mirror.' I look pretty good' she thought 'but they were right about the person being a pervert'. Aloisia opened the door and Walked out into the room crossing her arms self consciously

"Oh" Rita said, surprised and Aloisia looked up "you don't have a leg"

"You weren't this surprised by my arm" Aloisia said

"You were the actor for edward so it wasn't hard to believe that you didn't have an arm because he doesn't have one either but, I didn't think you would have a missing leg too, I assumed we were going to amputate it tomorrow"

"those look good" Yuki commented, seeing that this was a sensitive topic for Aloisia.

"see, I knew they would be perfect" Rita said, handing Aloisia the dress which she pulled on gratefully

"It hugs my thighs too" much she complained, holding the stump off her arm that the short selves off the dress revealed

"don't worry, you get to wear a coat over it" Yuki said holding up the bright red coat she had tossed out of the closet earlier, then tossing It to Aloisia. Aloisia wrapped the coat around herself.

"Come on lets show my brother!" Yuki said running out the door. Aloisia followed, not wanting to be dragged and Rita followed. Aloisia turned around to lock the door but remembered her key was still in the pocket of her jacket which was lying on the bathroom floor.

"Let's show your Yun-Yun too" Rita said, grabbing the hood of Aloisia's coat and dragging her along, so much for not being dragged.

" I'm not even going to answer that"

they stopped In front of Room 324 which. loud music was coming from inside the room and Aloisia doubted anyone would hear if they knocked so she wasn't surprised when Yuki kicked the door and shrieked

" turn your stupid music and open the door, nii-chan"

"that's what she said" Rita added letting go of Aloisia's hood and banging on the door. A moment later the music stopped and the door was opened by a black haired man wearing A tight fitting jacket and black jeans.

"what do you want" he said turning away and walking back into his room without even looking at them.

"we brought the a new actor, she plays Edward Elric" Rita announced grabbing the hem of Aloisia's coat and pulling her into the room

" She?" the boy asked, turning around "Oh my god! what is she wearing!" the boy said, blushing.

"Nothing you need to see" Aloisia said snatching her coat away from Rita and using it to cover her too tight dress

" This is my brother, Yoshiro he plays Roy Mustang but sometimes it seems like he is Roy Mustang" Yuki said

"shut up" Yoshiro muttered turning back on his music, causing the three girls jump as 'I WILL NOT DIE, I WILL SURVIVE. I'LL WAIT HERE FOR YOU IN MY TIME OF DIEING!' blared through the room.

"we're leaving now" Yuki announced grabbing the other two girls and pulling them out of the room.

" on to show Yun-Yun!" Rita said escaping easily from Yuki's gripe and leading the way down the hall. Aloisia sighed and followed, It was going to be a long day

A/N: very long chapter (for me) I guess I really had fun writing. Review or Yoshiro will blast his music in your ears. no really I don't care if you flame me, just review and there will be more long chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Rita stopped in front of room 302 and both Yuki and Aloisia hid behind her

"Any guesses on who he's gonna flirt with first?" Rita said

"I really, really hope it's you" Yuki said, angrily "you would deserve it"

"I don't care as long as it's not me!" Aloisia said backing further away from the door, she had never been flirted with in her life but judging from yuki's reaction it was not fun.

" I bet it will be you Aloisia" Rita said pulling her forward, by her hood, as always

"nooo!" Aloisia cried and struggled to get way. "why"

"cause you're the one wearing sexy clothes"

"arrgh no, let me take these off"

" I don't think so. Yun isn't a total perv like my brother" Yuki objected

" there only one way to find out!" Rita announced theoretically, the began banging on the door screaming: "Yun-Yun come out" seconds later the door burst open and a black haired boy wearing a white tank top and loose gray pants stepped out with a little bow and said something in Japanese, then he saw her and opened his mouth to say speak again, but before words could come out Rita covered his mouth with her hand and began to yell at him also in Japanese, Aloisia watched fascinated she had known Japanese as a child according to Ebba but she couldn't pick out a single word though she was fairly sure that what the black haired boy had said was a question and that Rita was yelling about not doing something. after about ten seconds Rita ran out of breath and the black haired boy said something too quickly to understand. Rita humphed and slapped him on the top of the head. he grabbed her hand before it could touch his hair and said something that Aloisia was almost certain meant 'don't touch my hair' or 'don't do that'. he continued to talk an Aloisia knew that he had become to flirt from his tone of voice and Rita expression which was some wear between discomfort and disgust though she was wearing a big smile. After a minute of non-stop talking the boy turned to Aloisia and said something that Aloisia thought meant 'what is your name?'. But she wasn't sure enough about it to answer, instead she shook her head and waved her hands in front of her face. "I don't speak Japanese" she said, frantically. he said something that probably meant 'I don't speak german' or 'I have no clue what you're saying' . Yuki turned to the boy and said something that hopefully was a translation of what Aloisia had just said the boy nodded and gave Aloisia a gentlemanly simple

"watashi wa Yun Xiang to iimasu" he said, before turning back to Yuki and beginning to caress her cheek, she slapped his hand away but he began to stroke her hair instead,blabbering in all the time. Rita sneaked over while Yun and Yuki were busy and stood next to Aloisia at a safe distance.

"Watch them closely" she muttered to Aloisia, before turning to scrutinize the two tenagers in front of them. Curious, Aloisia followed her example. She watched as Yun tried to take Yuki's hand but she jerked it away before he could touch her skin. Yun most have given up trying to touch Yuki because he started talking slower as though trying to make up for the lack of touches. After about a minute off Yun trying to be seductive and Aloisia getting really bored, Yun said something that made Yuki's eyes widen. Next to her Rita giggled, and called out something to Yuki.

"IE!" Yuki shrieked covering her ears.

"he just said he was going to kiss her" Rita explained "then I said she was going to like it" Aloisia giggle nervously wondering if Yun was going to follow though. When She looked back Yuki was headbuting Yun who was standing much closer to her than he had been before. He jerked backwards rubbing his head, but didn't stop trying to flirt.

"Is he always this persistent?" Aloisia whispered to Rita

"only with Yuki, she encourages him"

"By inflecting head injuries?"

"no silly, watch for a bit longer and you'll see what she does" Aloisia shut up, feeling stupid and focussed on Yuki trying to see her offer the slightest gesture that implied encouragement. It took minutes before she saw it, Yun tried touching Yuki's hair she removed his hand without so much as blinking but her fingers lingered around his wrist. she slid them away after a second but Yun must have noticed because he caught her hand lightly in his. Yuki pause then jerked her hand away. It took another minute or two maybe less, for Aloisia to notice something else, Yuki was looking straight into Yun's eyes when her face twitched into a smile for a fraction of a second, so there was no way he could have missed it but he said nothing, though he did scoop up her hand for what seem like the thousandth time. this time she let him hold her hand in both of his, his voice tone changed and then he pushed yuki away gently. Aloisia could almost read his thoughts , 'quit while you're ahead' . Yuki shook herself out off a daze and and rejoined them while Yun disappeared back into his room, much less dramatically than when he had appeared out of it.

"I hate him" Yuki muttered

"thats not what it looked like a minute ago, ms. Yao" Rita pointed out

"they do not get married, end of story. poof done"

"you can't prove that"

"excuse me, but who are they?" Aloisia asked, everything had gotten confusing since she met Yun and everyone assumed she would speak Japanese.

"Ling Yao and Lan Fan, who are a couple-" Rita replied

"not" Yuki said angrily

"sure, may I mention Yun plays Ling"

"He's an actor too?" Aloisia said, surprised

"why else would he be here" Yuki said grumpily

"He just seemed so un-serious, except for that last part" Aloisia replied

"Yeah, what was that last part about?" Rita asked

"he just wanted to tell you to care of Aloisia while she is in surgery and rehab, you know don't let her hurt any more than she has to in surgery and try not to cut the the wrong neves" Aloisia winced "take care of her in rehab and stuff, fatten her up.. that sort of thing" Yuki said " Say Aloisia you are really really skinny and um.. short" Yuki said pausing as though waiting for Aloisia to have a supernova or something " Are you anorexic?"

"what? no! I'm just a little stunted from not having enough food and stuff.."

"poor baby, we should take her out to eat right now" Rita said panting Aloisia's head

"stop it, I don't what to go out wearing this" Aloisia objected

"mmmnnn" Yuki agreed, ignoring Aloisia's protests

A/N: sorry it's so late and sorry If the Yun and Yuki thing was overdone. I need to brush up my Japanese sorry If what Yun says makes no sense. Aloisia seems weird in this chapter to me, also to clarify the movie is being made in Japanese, Aloisia is actually going to get automail and stuff but more on those things in the next chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
